The setup
by lilsweetheart821
Summary: Lily's cousin, Laura has come to her school. James fall for Lily and Laura. Laura goes out with James, so Lily will notice the love for him. Will James be heartbreaken when he finds out that his girl is not really his cuz it's just a setup. plz r&r LEJP


Disclaimer: everything owns to J.k. Rowling, except Laura Evans.  
  
A/n: It's from three points of view, Lily, James, and lily's cousin, Laura. James still likes Lily when he dates Laura.  
  
Laura  
  
(Laura's PoV)  
  
I can't wait to see my cousin Lily again. I haven't seen her for four years, ever since the first year Lily went to Hogwarts. Why am I going to Hogwarts five years late? I really don't know. At least my best friend is coming with me, Selina Ren. She's great.  
  
I'm supposed to be this ditzy blond, but I'm not. So I kind of changed my look to Goth, but most of my clothes are punk. Dark brown hair, pale, dark heavy eyeliner around my blue eyes. I like myself like that. I hide everything that would resemble a blond. The big breast, hair, the hour- glass shape figure, and preppy clothes. Selina's Goth too. Being brunette, black and red clothes we buy from hot topic, and make up.  
  
It's so boring in the car. I decided to break this code of silence thing  
  
"Are we there yet, Selina?"  
  
"No! Jesus Christ, Are you ever you ever going to shut up, Laura?"  
  
"Maybe when I lose my mouth."  
  
Then we start cracking up.  
  
"Ok, baby we're here. To get to platform nine and three quarters, though barrier of platforms nine and ten. I think." my mom says.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Lily's PoV  
  
"I wonder where Laura is." I thought to myself.  
  
"Lily!" yells my best friend Maria.  
  
"Hey Maria." I said.  
  
"Is your Laura here yet." Asked Maria  
  
"No, not ye-" "Lily" yells a weird Goth/ punk looking girl. She walks to us with another Goth/punk looking girl.  
  
"Who the bloody hell are you?" I asked her.  
  
"It's me Laura." She answered back.  
  
I couldn't believe it. What happen to the cute blond girl with tight jeans and pink tank? The girl that always cared about how she looked like. All I see is this brunette with black pants with chains and a black tank that said loser in red dark blood color. She couldn't be Laura.  
  
"Lily remembers the letter that I sent saying that I would look really different?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, you have to be this imposter. I know my cousin really well."  
  
To prove I'm not an imposter, listen. Five years ago when you came over my house for my twelfth birthday in the summer you give me a ring that said best friend – Lily around it." She told me.  
  
I do remember. It had to be her. No one knows that except Laura and me.  
  
"Laura." I said, realizing I was wrong.  
  
"That's me" Laura replied.  
  
"You changed so much."  
  
"Told ya. This is my friend Selina."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
James's PoV  
  
"Padfoot, do you know where Lily is?"  
  
"No, why Prongs? Oh you want to see her."  
  
"Yeah let's look for her."  
  
After ten minutes of searching I found her. Who is Lily talking to? Why is all Goth looking? Lily doesn't hang out with these people, right.  
  
"I see to you found her, Prongs."  
  
"Padfoot, do you know the girl she's talking to?"  
  
"Yeah, it's Maria. I went out with her once."  
  
"No, not her. The girl in the black."  
  
"Nope, let's go ask her."  
  
"I don't think so, Padfoot"  
  
"I'll come with you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
We walk up to her and smile causally like we always do.  
  
"Hey Lily." I start off.  
  
"Go away Potter."  
  
"What about me, flower." Questioned Sirius.  
  
"You to Black." Answered Lily  
  
"Are you going to introduce us to your new friends?" I asked.  
  
"Fine. Potter she points to the dark haired girl this is Laura and that's Selina she points to another brunette. Selina and Laura this is James Potter and the other guy next to him is Sirius Black. Happy now."  
  
I kissed Laura's hand and said it's been the pleasure of meeting you.  
  
"Bug off, Potter."  
  
I saw Padfoot do the same to Laura and Selina.  
  
They just blushed and climb into the train.  
  
"They like you man." I said to Padfoot.  
  
"I know they do."  
  
"I wish Lily would like me."  
  
"I know that too." 


End file.
